Cell Phone MixUps
by Imagination Genius
Summary: MoJo accidently switch cell phones. What happen's when some sends Maureen a message? one shot. really happened to me but with different results.


**_AN: this ismy first RENT fic.I wrote this when I was going through something with my giirlfriend and I thought Maureen and Joanne were perfect for the situation. Situations are very similar but different outcome. R&R please. Oh and I do requests. If you have a story idea you would like to see written out send me a message with the characters and I'll make sure to give it a try. If it's good enough to be posted I'll giv you credit for the idea._**

Joanne sat in her living room staring at Maureen's phone. The phone had provided her with the evidence of what she had known all along but tried to force herself not to believe; Maureen was cheating on her. She and Maureen had matching phones and had accidentally switched phones that morning. She now sat, wishing what she knew wasn't true and want to just go back to this morning when she was kissing her girlfriend and she could deny everything because she had no solid proof.

_FLASHBACK  
_

_Joanne was on her way out the door when she realized she didn't have her phone. "Maureen can you please bring me my phone." She called out knowing the diva should be awake or waking to get ready for her rehearsal. Maureen came stumbling out of their shared bedroom holding a silver phone. She reaches Joanne and groggily stated. "What do I get in exchange?" she said yawning slightly and rubbing her eyes.  
_

_Joanne smiled at her and sat her briefcase next to the door. "Will a kiss suffice until I get back home?"  
_

_She smirked at Joanne through sleep laden eyes. "I don't know. Try it and see." Joanne stepped forward and kissed Maureen full on the lips. Maureen moaned at the contact and pressed her body into Joanne's effectively pinning her to the door. Knowing Maureen's attention was elsewhere she took her phone out of the hands of the half sleep half aroused diva. Joanne pulled herself away knowing that if they didn't stop she'd be lost to her lust and end up being very late to work. "Baby I have to go but I'll see you when I get home."_

_Joanne got to the office just 10 minutes late. Joanne had been at the office wondering why her phone was ring as per usual with clients who had her personal number and were trying to get through to her because her office lines were busy. She looked at the phone and the screen flashed saying she had missed phone calls though she hadn't heard the phone ring once. She flipped the phone and realized immediately why she hadn't heard phone this wasn't her phone it was Maureen's. She saw Maureen had called her from the theater but she didn't have time to call back she had to be in court in fifteen minutes and it was a twenty minute drive to the courthouse. _

_During one of her breaks Joanne went to call Maureen back. She noticed there were three new texts from someone named Desiree. She read the first one and felt her anger rise._

_Hey sexii! I miss u._

_I haven't seen u in 2 days._

_When will I get 2 trace my tongue ova ur tattoo again?_

_Joanne sat staring at the message for a few minutes unable to grasp what she had read. As if of their own accord, her fingers pressed the buttons to view the next message._

_Dam baby y u not answerin me?_

_I want 2 taste you again_

_U no u'll give in._

_U always do._

_She felt her anger rise as tears welled up in her eye. She couldn't believe what she was reading it wasn't until the last message that she came undone completely._

_Baby u no I treat u betta then dat lawyer chick_

_She can't satisfy u like I can_

_U tol me she don't pay u enuff attention._

_Jus leave her n b wit me_

_I luv U baby_

_Joanne couldn't control the tears that fell as she snapped the phone shut. She wanted to find Maureen and strangle her. She wanted to scream and yell. She want to pretend that it wasn't true. She wanted to do anything and everything but admit that the women she gave her heart to was a liar and a cheater._

_One of her colleagues came up to her and snapped her out of her reverie. "Joanne they called for your case number. They're waiting for you." Joanne wiped her face and stood her. She would have to deal with this later she had a case to win._

_END FLASHBACK_

Now Joanne was sitting waiting for Maureen to come in, to confront her about the messages. She couldn't believe she was about to have this conversation. She thought she was different she thought she gave Maureen everything but apparently it still wasn't enough to keep Maureen from cheating.

Joanne was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard keys jingle outside her door. After a few seconds the lock clicked and the door swung open to reveal Maureen.

Joanne couldn't look at her yet, so she just sat in front of her coffee table trying her best to hold herself together. Maureen spoke first.

"Pookie I need your help I locked myself out of my phone I haven't been able to use it all day." Joanne was silent. Maureen had no clue that they had switched phones. Joanne had placed a security code on her phone cause the diva liked to send her naughty pics of herself and those are thing that she didn't want anyone to see. Joanne finally spoke.

"Give me the phone Maureen." Her voice was quiet but she knew it was heard as the phone was handed to her. The drama queen didn't comment on Joanne's mood though she could tell something was up.

Joanne pressed a few buttons unlocking the phone and handed it back. She knew Maureen would realize why she couldn't use the phone once she saw the picture. Sure enough seconds later "why is this… my background screen is different… this is your phone?" you could hear the slight panic in her voice.

Joanne picked up the hone that she had been staring at for the past few hours hour. "Maureen, who is Desiree?" She finally looked at Maureen to gage her reaction. She seemed to be trying to figure out what would be the best way to get out of this.

She must've come to the conclusion that denying it would be best because her next words were "I have no idea who you're talking about."

Joanne shook her head and laughed bitterly. "you know you're bold. You're gonna stand right in front of me and try to lie to my face."

Maureen looked down at her shoes and mumbled an apology. "I'm sorry pookie"

Joanne stood up with her hands on her hips. She was angry and frustrated but more disappointed than anything. "don't apologize to me because it doesn't change the fact that you couldn't keep your fucking leg closed does it. I don't want your apologies; what I wanted was for you to not do things that you had to be sorry for but I guess I was just asking for to much." Joanne stood with her head turned away from Maureen she as fighting back tear that had been threatening to fall since Maureen walked in the house.

Maureen noticed the use of past tense in Joanne's speech. She knew Joanne was fed up with her but she had to do something to show Joanne that she really and truly did care about her she just made really bad decisions. She took a step towards the lawyer. It went unnoticed by Joanne who was still standing faced away from Maureen with her eyes closed to hold in her tears.

Maureen continued to move closer until she could wrap her arms around Joanne. Joanne instantly stiffened and her eyes shot open. "Maureen let go of me. It won't work this time. You're making this harder than it needs to be." The tears she had been holding started to cascade down her face as she struggled to get out of Maureen's arms but the more she struggled the tighter she was held.

"Pookie please. I know I fucked up, and I know I hurt you but I don't want to lose you. I haven't slept with that girl in months, I only fucked her twice and I know it doesn't make it better but it's the truth. I only saw her a few days ago because she saw me on my way to the theater. She stopped me and tried to get me to go back to her place but I told her I was with you. You're who I want." She started leaving kisses down Joanne's neck. Joanne shuttered against her.

Joanne couldn't contain the reactions her body was having to Maureen's kisses but she was still able minded. "You're not listening. It's great that you turned her down this time but it doesn't erase the fact that you cheated at all. We've been together for three years, how many other people have you cheated with. I can't trust you. I don't know if I ever could." The last words came out as a shuttering moan as Maureen bit down on a sensitive part of Joanne's neck.

Joanne knew she was being ignored. she also knew that if she didn't get out of Maureen's grasp she would lose this battle. The only way for Joanne to be released right now would be for Maureen to lose control of herself and that's exactly hat Joanne was gong to make happen. She would show Maureen exactly what she let get away.

Joanne turned slightly so she was fully facing the diva. She place her hands in Maureen's hair and brought their lips together. Maureen was hesitant; she didn't think Joanne would give in that easily, though she soon melted into the kiss knowing that she could never resist the temptation of the lawyer's lips. Joanne took control, placing every emotion she was feeling into it trying to convey her thoughts, feelings, fears and insecurities. Into this one last kiss. Because she knew when they broke apart she was going to have to leave Maureen; she couldn't and wouldn't continue to be hurt by this beautiful creature in front of her. The kiss was everything a goodbye should be; Hard passionate angry and loving all at the same time. It spoke all the words she couldn't say verbally knowing that they wouldn't be heard. She choose to speak to Maureen in a way she knew the diva would understand.

Joanne stepped away from the woman she gave her heart to for the last three years. They looked at each other both women had tears running down their face. "Honey Bear, I' sorry, but I can't continue to be with you. I've been hurt too many times by you. And as much as I love you I have to love me more."

"Joanne please don't do this!" Maureen pleaded with the lawyer.

Joanne shook her head at the statement and smiled morosely, "you know I'm not the cause of this. Sure my insecurities may have caused a few fights but why do I have insecurities Maureen. It's because of you. All of your late nights, you coming home smelling like different perfume than what you wear, flirting with everything that looks at you, even with me sitting in right next to you. All of that hurts and its shit you can't take back. I don't want to be hurt like that anymore and I know being with you means its going to happen. So as much as I love you, and I do I love you with everything that is me, I can't be with you anymore. I'm sorry baby." She got up ad walked into her bed room and threw some clothes in a bag and was back into the living room where Maureen still stood crying. "I'm staying with my mom for a few days. It should give you time to find some where else to stay. I'm sure Mark and Roger wouldn't mind you staying with them."

Joanne walked to the door. She took one last longing look at Maureen. She so wished it could've been different. She sighed and opened the door. "Goodbye, love. I'll miss you." And with that she walked out of Maureen's life forever.


End file.
